Emmett's Revenge
by ArtIsMyLife
Summary: Emmett gets his revenge on Bella for being to powerful and beating him at arm wrestling.Better than it sounds. First FanFic. Don't flame. Read N' Review. UP FOR ADOPTION ! DISCONTINUED. pm me if u want this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N YO PEEPS this is my first fanfic. It's about Emmett getting revenge on Bella. Bella is the most powerful vamp. Please don't flame 'cause it's short and it's a one shot. It should be at least decent, more or less. Again first fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Twilight (Emmett walks in)

Emmett: No, you don't. Say you don't!

Me: NOPE not gonna say it.

Emmett: NO YOU DON'T!

Me: Fine (grumbles) I don't own Twilight.

_Emmett POV_

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I ran away from Eddie-Boy. Then I heard a growl come from Eddie.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE…Its Edward. Only Bella can call me Eddie" Edward growled.

"Thank you Eddie!" Bella yelled to him. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Bella's a vamp.

Now I'm out to get revenge on her because she beat me at arm wrestling. Once again.

"OH NO YOUR NOT EMMY" Bella Snarled. I started cussing in my head.

(A/N Thoughts in '') 'STUPID FREAKING MIND READERS!'

Then all the mind readers in the house snarled. 'SHUT THE HECK UP' I yelled in my head. Then Bella pounced on me. "SHUT UP EMMETT" She yelled at me. Now I need DOUBLE REVENGE! 'MWHAHAHA' I screamed in my head. "ARGHHHH" the mind readers screamed. Well here's all Bella's powers: ALL OF THEM ! That's right she has all the powers known to man… well vampire . Sometimes I HATE her when she plays tricks on me. Now I have to get glue , a staple gun, and feathers.

He he he …

(A/N Sorry may be more soon hehehe)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N YO PEEPS this is my first fanfic. It's about Emmett getting revenge on Bella. Bella is the most powerful vamp. Please don't flame 'cause it's short and may be a one shot. It should be at least decent, more or less. Again first fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Twilight (Emmett walks in)

Emmett: No, you don't. Say you don't!

Me: NOPE not gonna say it.

Emmett: NO YOU DON'T!

Me: Fine (grumbles) I don't own Twilight.

_Emmett POV_

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I ran away from Eddie-Boy. Then I heard a growl come from Eddie.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE…Its Edward. Only Bella can call me Eddie" Edward growled.

"Thank you Eddie!" Bella yelled to him. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Bella's a vamp.

Now I'm out to get revenge on her because she beat me at arm wrestling. Once again.

"OH NO YOUR NOT EMMY" Bella Snarled. I started cussing in my head.

(A/N Thoughts in '') 'STUPID FREAKING MIND READERS!'

Then all the mind readers in the house snarled. 'SHUT THE HECK UP' I yelled in my head. Then Bella pounced on me. "SHUT UP EMMETT" She yelled at me. Now I need DOUBLE REVENGE! 'MWHAHAHA' I screamed in my head. "ARGHHHH" the mind readers screamed. Well here's all Bella's powers: ALL OF THEM ! That's right she has all the powers known to man… well vampire . Sometimes I HATE her when she plays tricks on me. Now I have to get glue , a staple gun, and feathers.

He he he …

(A/N Sorry may be more soon hehehe) Disclamier: Emmett: WereWolves Does not Own Twilight

Werewolves: yes I do you idiot

Rosalie: Don't call my husband a idiot but it is true LOL your funny

Werewolves: On with the story

BPOV

'la la la la la la la la ' I thought , as I was chasing after Emmett because it was my job to annoy him today.

EMPOV

I wish she would go away. 'Edward make her go away please, I'M BEGGING YOU' I thought to Edward. "No it's her job to annoy you today for pranking her." Darn it. Well time to think nasty thoughts about Rose .

BPOV

'Darn it. Well time to think nasty thoughts about Rose.' Emmett thought. Uh Oh. Now I ran to Edward. I let my shield down. 'HELP ME EMMETT'S THINKING NASTY THOUGHT'S ABOUT ROSALIE' I thought to Edward. 'Sorry, love, can't help just smack him upside the head' Edward thought to me. 'Ok' I smacked him upside the head. " OWWWWW what was that for Bella" Emmett yelled. Then Rose hit him upside the head. "Pipe down you idiot. What was he thinking Bella ?" Rose asked. "He was thinking nasty things about you. Now I have to wash out my brain with bleach." I whined. Then the song Because Of You came on the radio and all the girls except Esme started singing.

**( Alice bold **_**Rosalie italics **__**Bella underlined)**_

**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery**

_I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  


Then the boys, Carlisle, and Esme came in and cheered us on.

We just continued singing the song. When there was a break, We Started Dancing.

(continued on next page)

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this story is discontinued. Now its up for adoption. Pm me if u want it because ive lost intrest


End file.
